Scarlet Eyes
by BrownEyedBookGeek
Summary: Before the ghostly pale skin and supernatural abilities, Victoria was a human girl alive during the heat of the Gold Rush. Bitten in revenge, she opens up her eyes to a new hidden world filled with fangs. Join Victoria in her early vampire years leading to her fatal fight with Edward Cullen. Victoria's history is all the bloodier seen throughout her glistening scarlet eyes.
1. Prologue

Prologue (After James's death)

The pain burned more than it did when I became a vampire. Every cell in my body seemed to shatter. Screams of agony corrupted my ears. My sight became blurry and I couldn't stop shaking. I closed my eyes only to see his face burned in my mind. I had his name on my icy lips as I struggled to form his name. He was gone forever, leaving me here, alone. My shoulders shook with tearless sobs. _James._

Days Later ...

When I opened my eyes, the blurriness had faded, but the pain hadn't. The pain hadn't reduced to an annoying throbbing or even dulled. It was still flame-hot, burning every part of me. It was like I was losing him over and over, each time more painful than before. My throat ached with thirst. My thirst for blood-human blood-was weak compared to my thirst for vengeance. Vengeance towards Edward Cullen. He took the person that mattered most to me, so I was to take the love of his existence, Bella Swan.


	2. Pre-Bite

San Francisco 1851 (Before being bitten)

The air was filled with smoke that twisted and filled the sky with it's grim and grimy appearance. Shouts filled the air and streets were littered with people. It was only early morning, but the sun was blazing underneath the foggy atmosphere. Men were filing off to the mines to get lucky and find gold as their wives and children watched underneath the gloom settled here. Gold was the newest frenzy here and people around the world came to test their luck and strike a gold vein. My father and I came from Ireland to be in this humid, gray hole.

I slid a navy cap on to hide my red mass of curls and slipped into a baggy pair of overalls that hid my figure before joining the mining men. I had to pretend to be a boy to be able to mine so I could get stale food on the table. My father originally mined with me, but recently, he had become very sickly. Now I was the provider for our duo.

When I arrived at the mines, I slunk into an abandoned mine shaft to to work in. I was very cautious of never being seen here so I could continue finding bits of coal to sell and use the money to support my father and family back home in Ireland. Every time someone came by my mine shaft, I had to flee and hide so I wouldn't be caught. By the time I was eighteen, nothing-not even dogs-could sense my presence.

The night I became a vampire was a night that was etched into my brain for the rest of my new life. I was rushing home to care for my father because he was getting weaker by the hour. On my way back home, I passed by a gold-measuring station where people who found gold weighed their precious finds. On the scale, a gold nugget was sitting that was so large that I would be able to feed Father and me for months with it's value.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had snatched the gold and was sprinting home. I heard steps behind me and turned to see the owner of the gold chasing me. He was a beautiful stranger. A beautiful, ghostly pale stranger. He was abnormally fast, but I kept escaping him by using my uncanny skill of fleeing and hiding.

Finally, I arrived home and thought I had lost the stranger. I went inside only to find that he was in there waiting for me with while my father lie in bed, too sick to do anything helpful. My father looked awful, with his tinted-yellow skin and bloodshot eyes,but he was still breathing as the stranger clutched my hand and put my finger to his lips as his fangs bit into me.

I howled in pain for the next three days of my transformation. The stranger only looked on at my pain with glee and my father watched in horror and disgust. At some point, maybe when my toes went numb, I realized that my declarations of pain didn't relive anything and only pained my father, so I closed my eyes and was silent until the flame-licking pain ceased to exist.

Finally, the pain subsided and I opened my eyes, my scarlet eyes.


	3. Ireland, Boats, and Gravestones

The thirst was unbearable. As soon as I opened my eyes and had his scent in my nose, I couldn't stop myself. I killed my father almost immediately. Afterwards, I felt shame, but I also felt a frenzy, a feeding frenzy, which overpowered my shame. I must of killed four humans that day as the vampire stranger, Aalexander, made no effort to restrain me.

One Year After Being Bitten

San Francisco was crowded. Humans' scents filled my nose constantly. Everytime I saw my father's face on my victims-my food- I felt ashamed all over again, but the fresh blood resisted the shame and released the thirst burning inside me. Turns out that while San Francisco was huge and crowded, it was far too small for a vampire with a haunting past to live in without running into a few ghosts.

I fled San Francisco and the ever-present vampire Aalexander for the place that all people run back to when trouble arises, _**home**_.

I snuck on a boat to my homeland Ireland from the San Fransisco Port. The boat ride was probably beautiful, but I didn't notice the views with my new super-vision because of antipation towards seeing my human family back home.

Home was where hills of green seemed to continue forever, where the sky was clean and clear, where rain fell by the bucket leaving a rainbow. When the boat _finally_ docked in Ireland, I leapt from my hiding spot on the water-treader and sprinted vampire-style towards my house.

My home atop a hill of clovers with vine-covered walls and a warm,toasty fire. Not that I'd be going near any fire. Walking up the hill, the scents of colorful wildflowers relaxed my mind as I prepared myself to go inside and see my family. It had been almost a year after being bitten so I had more control over myself. I told myself that I could see my mother and sweet sister without killing them. I told myself that so much that I started to believe it as the truth.

The last time I had seen my mother and Lissa, I was leaving with Father for San Francisco to get rich and send them over. Right before I left, Lissa had given me a crown of wildflowers to put in my vibrant red locks. The flowers died soon after arriving in San Francisco, but I would never die. Father and I left in 1845, so Lissa would be 14 by now. My Lissa, my sweet, baby sister who was everything to me. I valued her life more than her blood, even as a newborn. Just imagining her grinning, freckled face made me pick up my human-speed to a more appropriate vampire-walk.

Before I could walk inside my house- still the same small, crumbling house- a small, gray slab of stone stopped me. It appeared to be some sort of marking. Even with my vampire-vision, I bent down to read the engraving in the rock. The roughly-carved letters read: _**Lissa McHenry, Died 1850.**_

I felt myself stiffen as my world crumbled.


End file.
